The Tariko Pokemon Adventures
Biography The Tariko Pokemon Adventures is a Japanese-English Youtube Comedy Show posted by Tariko Kirochu, it is were her toys (portrayed by her) have fun adventures, the bad words are blocked by bleeps at all times, she activated her YouTube Channel, ShadowAzelfOfAwesomness, by entering a fake year of birth. She made her first episode after she got her very own film camera from Ji woong and Ji min, she decided to make Pokemon episodes with her plush collection, it is rated L+ in the Prank Calls, V in nomal episodes, L in the Poke Reviews and Yo Momma Jokes. It was ranked at numbers #24 and #1 in Riley-X (Xandra Riley)'s and GITodaro (Giuseppe Todaro)'s "200 Worst Shows of the 2010s". Episodes Season 1 #Pilot #The Vanishing Ducklette #Attack of the Zombie Pikachu #Afro Circus #Knockout Tepig #The Meowth and Pikachu Cartoon Kit #Azelf and Uxie do America #Skate-boreds #Swallow the Taillow #Carhvanna Be Loved (by You) #Spiritomb It May Concern #It's Greek to Me-owth! #Scared Beartic #Mankey Chow #A Day at the Park #Skitty Cat Blues #Mesprit, Azelf, Uxie, Plusle, and Minun watch Superbabies: Baby Geniuses 2 #Teen Pokies #O-Solar Meowth #Adventure in Piplup Sitting #Hard to Swellow #Yo Momma Jokes: Plusle vs. Mesprit #Attack of the Glitches #Lillipup on a Picnic #The New Elekid on the Block #Down Beat Beartic #Black Kyurem and White Kyurem watch Superbabies: Baby Geniuses 2 #Macarena Dance Party #Yo Momma Jokes: Zekrom vs. Reshiram #Skitty Hawked #Yo Momma Jokes: Lillipup vs. Azelf #The Cat's Me-Owth! #Prank Call: Duke Nukem Harrasement, (Victim(s): Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie), (Causer(s): Zekrom) #Meet Sylveon Season 2 #Mesprit, Uxie, Azelf, Plusle and Minun listen to Justin Bieber's Music #Darkwing Psyduck #All You Need is Luvdisc #Yo Mamma Jokes: Leafeon vs. Absol #I Am Buizel #Cryogonal Coast #Luvdisc Survives #Staryu Truck #Poké Reviews: Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie - The Pyramid of Light #Prank Call: Looking for Batman (Victim(s): Espeon), (Causer(s): Umbreon) #The Look of Luvdisc #Heatmor of the Moment #Magby, Come to Me #Beautifly and the Beast #Karma Kecleon #Go Corphish #Whatever Happened to Magby Jane? #The Ledyba in Red #Lost in Luvdisc #The Dark Pignite Rises #Mandolin Masquerain #Making Luvdisc out of Nothing at All #Unova Gladiators #From Hoenn with Luvdisc #Ten Short Films About Ash Ketchum #Let's Wait Mawille #Modern Luvdisc #The Heatran is On #Chandelure in the Wind Season 3 #Yo Momma Jokes: Snivy VS. Uxie #Yo Momma Jokes: Minun VS. Vaporeon #The Twilight Samurott #The Delcatty in the Brain #Bye Bye Mankey #In the Garden of Eevee #The Last Samurott #Luvdisc and Honor #Nidoking of the Hill #Homecoming Nidoqueen #Spearow Hills #Samurott Spy #No Time for Luvdisc #Sableye of the Needle #Lunatone Park #Go Fly a Skitty #Samurott Princess #To Sir, with Luvdisc #They Saved Hitmontop's Brain #The Primeape Woman #Black Belly of the Galvantula #Extreme Makeover: Hoenn Edition #Slaughter Luvdisc #Dead Snorunt #Cubones in the Body #Tough Luvdisc #Beauty Vespiquen #Prom Slowking #The Three Little Tepigs #Lotad Hill #Prank Call: Newspaper Riot (Victim(s): Dialga), (Causer(s): Zekrom) #Poké Reviews: Adam Sandler's Eight Crazy Nights Season 4 #Yo Momma Jokes: Oshawott vs. Dialga #The Consequences of Luvdisc #Yo Momma Jokes: Pikachu vs. Kyurem #The Great Beautifly #A Bronzor Tale #Yo Momma Jokes: Sentret vs. Tepig #Blue Tornadus #Crazy/Beautifly #Yo Momma Jokes: Arceus vs. Zigzagoon #Snorunt Falling on Cedars #Yo Momma Jokes: Flareon vs. Rattata #The Ignorant Clefairys #Evening Bellsprout #Cryogonal of Battle #Red Ninetales #Bridge to the Sunkern #The Flechlings and the Spearows #Yo Momma Jokes: Jolteon vs. Golduck #The Adventurer of Torterra #The Deerling Hunter #Face in the Masquerain #The Fifth Spheal #Yo Momma Jokes: Palkia vs. Giratina #The Amazing Pancham Adventure #Eat, Pray, Luvdisc #Bright Staryu #Goldeen of Rome #Dragonite Seed #How Sleep the Braviary #Don't Cry, It's Only Thundurus #Yo Momma Jokes: White Kyurem vs. Azelf #Yo Momma Jokes: Black Kyurem vs. Uxie #Yo Momma Jokes: Kyurem vs. Mesprit #Prank Call: You Kicked My Dog (Victim(s): Kyurem), (Causer(s): Reshiram and Mesprit) #Prank Call: Running Refrigirator? (Victim(s): Black Kyurem), (Causer(s): White Kyurem) #Prank Call: Air Freshener Running (Victim(s): Snivy), (Causer(s): Azelf (With Uxie and Mesprit)) Season 5 #Team Lake watch Pewdiepie #Puff the Magic Dragonite #The Durant Bully #Beartic Tale #Dragonite #Babe: Grumpig in the City #The Meowth from Outer Space #Glameow People #Puff the Magic Dragonite in the Land of Living Lies #Sevipers on a Train #The Delcatty Returns #Delcatty's Eye #Age of the Bagons #The Country Beartics #Corphish Hooks #Madame Beautifly #The Vulpix and the Growlithe #March of the Piplups #My Little Ponyta: Friendship is Magic #Ekans on a Plane #Pete's Dragonite #Hello Skitty #Dumbo the Flying Donphan Season 6 #Planet of the Primeapes #Yo Momma Jokes: Espeon vs. Articuno #Snorunt Country #Vulpix Pop #A Tale of Two Skitties #Yo Momma Jokes: Alakazam vs. Entei #Eye of the Raikou #Hobby Horsea Laffs #Seven Samurott #The Pebble and the Piplup #I've Told Ev'ry Little Staryu #Naked Sunflora #Baltoy Town Hall #Blastoise Beats Hare #Buddy's Ponyta Express #A Staryu is Hatched #The Piplup Parade #Our Luvdisc #Serenade of the Bellsprout #East of the Sunkern #Serenade in Swablu #Dig a Ponyta #Baltoy Trouble #My Favorite Psyduck #the Henpecked Golduck #Immortal Luvdisc #The Brave Little Woobat #Alomomola Hooey #Hoppip, Skiploom and a Chump #The Bug Pokémon Parade #The Draft Horsea #Watch Out Crimson Golbat #Luvdisc and Curses #Eevee, Sylveon, Umbreon, Glaceon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Flareon, Leafeon and Jolteon React to 2 Girls, 1 Finger #That Lucky Old Sunflora #No Other Luvdisc #Pignites in a Polka #Swinging on a Starmie #The Roserade of Success Season 7 #Sharpedo Tale #Skitty Kornered #Bugs Buneary and the Three Beartics #Wise Quacking Psyduck #How to Train Your Dragonite #Daffy Golduck Hunt #Blastoise Wins by a Hare #Fin'n Delcatty #Chaser on the Solrock #An Exeggcute Scramble #Bunker Hill Buneary #A Beartic for Punishment #The Princess and the Politoed #Yo Momma Jokes: Mightyena vs. Zapdos #Golduck Tales #A-Crobat-ty Buneary #Big Top Lopunny #Horsea Hare #Mutiny on the Lopunny #Scaredy Delcatty #Snorunt Business #Fennekin by Proxy #A Cubone for a Cubone #Chow Houndour #Psyduck Amuck #Mareep Ahoy #Too Hoppip to Handle #Bewitched Bunnelby #Sandile Tears #Don't Give Up the Mareep #Bugs Buneary Nips the Nips #Hoppip and Go Season 8 #An Omastar is Bored #Sneasel Stop #Hoppip, Hurry! #The Delcatty's Bah #Big House Lopunny #Gone Zubatty #Sneasel While You Work #Baby Buggy Buneary #Hollywood Arcanine Canteen #The Litleo King #Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles #The Swanna Princess #8 Ball Bunnelby #Weepinbel Hoppy #Pop Goes the Buizel #Baton Buneary #Sleeping Beautifly #My Buneary Lies Over the Sea #Mega Carvanha #Hoppip Go Lucky #Broomstick Lopunny #Buneary Hugged #Mesprit, Azelf and Uxie React to 2 Girls, 1 Cup #Pat the Buneary #The Great Tepig-gy Bank Robbery #The Eager Bidoff #Murkrow-ing Pains #Plop Goes the Sneasel #What Makes Daffy Golduck? #Cubone Sweet Cubone #Bucaneer Buneary #Daffy Golduck Slept Here #Golduck Dodgers in the 32 1/6 Century #Swellow the Leader #Bye, Bye Swablu #Bugs Buneary Rides Again #Hippety Hoppip #Kit for Delcatty #Beartic Feat #Hoenn Sweet Hoenn #Hot Cross Buneary Season 9 #Yo Momma Jokes: Moltres vs. Virizon #Easter Ducklette #Plane Arcanine from Outer Space #Skuntank you Very Much #Horsea Fathers #Hush, Hush Sweet Charmander #Yo Momma Jokes: Glaceon vs. Cobalion #A Sunbonnet Swablu #Talk it Up Lillipup #Rotom Knows Best #The Great Grape Primeape Show #Hoppip to It #The Ski Buneary #The Egg and Meowth and Pikachu #The Lost Ducklette #Horsea Collared #Dough for the Doduo #Goldeen Fever #Attack of the Ninja Zigzagoon #Beartics and Combees #Cubchoo Scout Boo-Boo #Pikachu's Nephew #Lillipup Plays Pop #Spoinks and Boinks #A Houndour for Trouble #Cruise Skitty #The Night Watchog #In Search of the Ninja Zigzagoon #Delcatty Got Your Luggage? #The Litleo's Busy #Psyduck Supped #Dancing Pangoro #Skitty Hawk Skitty #Out of Luck Ducklette #Ninja Zigzagoon, the Final Shogun Season 10 #Deep Sea Skrelp #What's Hoppip, Doc? #Caveman Inkay #Beach Bunnelby #Bugs Buneary's Howl-Oween Special #Zubat's What I Like About the South #Little Pancho Vanillite #The Bashful Mandibuzz #Goldeen in Slow Motion #Yo Momma Jokes: Suicune vs. Mew #The Magic Servine #How Bugs Buneary Won the West #The Thrifty Tepig #Bugs Buneary's Mother's Day Special #Playful Pelliper #Bugs Buneary Mystery Special #Pikachu's Peak #Commando Golduck #Attack of the Shroomish People #A Staravia Pitcher #The Very Hungry Little Caterpie #The Karnival Elekid #The Practical Grumpig #The New Mespirit #The Sabeleyes Have It #Cubone Trouble #Cured Golduck #Zubat-man Begins #Victini Vehicles #Bugs Buneary's Thanksgiving Diet #Chespin Chasers #Goodbye Mr. Venemoth #The Little Litleo Hunter #Timburr Season 11 #Arcanine Caddy #Little Brother Rattata #Bugs Buneary's Wacky Christmas Tales #(blooper) Buneary #Daffy Golduck and Exeggcute #The Wailmers #Golduck Dodgers and the Return of the 32 1/6 Century #Brother Ursaring #Kung Fu Pancham #Corphishin' Around #Bugs Buneary's Valentine #Andy Spinda Goes Fishing #Murkrow Crazy #Zigzagoon Dawg #Geodude Golduck #Combee at the Beach #Bugs Buneary's Mad World of Television #Corphish Fry #The Goldeen Touch #Peculiar Piplups #Scatterbug Follies #Bugs Buneary's Wild World of Sports #Arcanine Commandos #Bugs Buneary's Bustin' Out All Over #Dizzy Skitty #Beedrill on Guard #Swablu Rhythm #Bugs Buneary in King Arthur's Court #The Sneezing Weavile #Nutty Pineco Cabin #Plusle and Minun's Rescue Rangers #Combee Movie #Ōgon Swoobat Season 12 #Nit-Witty Skitty #A Starly is Bored #Pikachu and the Goldeen #Daffy Golduck for President #The Sword of Houndoom #Love That Lillipup #Tracey and the Seel #The Mankey King #Push-Button Skitty #Southbound Ducklette #Baby Tympoles Look for their Mother #That's My Lillipup! #Tepigs and Bettleships #The Phantom Radipash #The Most Beautifly #Skitty Foiled #Snorunt Trail #Invasion of the Buneary Snatchers #Ninjask Scroll #Slicked-Up Lillipup #The Legend of the White Servine #The Daughter of the Samurott #The Little Goldeen #Downhearted Ducklette #Mrs. Ledyba #The First Taillow #What's Buzzin, Mandibuzz? #Lucky Psyducky #The Beartic that Wasn't #Hic-cup Lillipup Season 13 #Yo Momma Jokes: Keldeo vs. Umbreon #Plusle and the Minun #The Deadly Beedrills #Poké Reviews: I Know Who Killed Me #Grumpig in the City #Woos Whooper #Meowth and Pikachu: A Nutcracker Tale #Christmas Eevee #Yo Momma Jokes: Terrakon vs. Raikou #Summer of the Mankeys #The Revenge of Skitty Galore #The Litleo in Winter #World Lillipup #Snorunt Excuse #Portrait of the Artist of a Young Buneary #Lopunny and Claude #Corphish and Slips #A Mareep in the Deep #Fast Sawsbuck Psyduck #Baltoy Tinkers #I*N*F*E*R*N*A*P*E #Bugs Buneary's Christmas Carol #Superior Golduck #Bugged by a Combee #Zoom at the Hitmontop #The Nght of the Living Psyduck #Chimchar #All Watchogs Go to Heaven #Silver Bellsprouts #Uh-Oh, Tynamo #A Plusle and the Minun Christmas #That Darn Delcatty #Free Wailmer #Box Office Buneary #Most Valuable Primape #Victreebel, Book and Chandelure #Santa and the Ice Cream Buneary #Operation Donphan Drop #Mankey Trouble #The Million Dollar Psyduck #The Amazing Spinda Adventure #The Deadly Scyther #War Horsea Season 14 #Watchog Gone People #Hutch the Combee #Poké Reviews: The Adventures of SharkBoy and LavaGirl in 3D #Empire of the Durants #The Happy Kricketune #The Ugly Ducklette #Spaced-Out Buneary #The Song of Spearows #Poké Reviews: Howard the Duck #The Hunchkrow #The Lillipup Years #The Old Lady and the Pidgeys #Hoothoot #Undercover Skitty #Entei at your Own Peril #The African Litleo #Combusken Little #Poké Reviews: Jaws 4 The Revenge #Prank Call: Pokemon Protection Services (victim(s):Youko and Kyubi), (causer(s): Keldei, Virizon, Terrakon, and Cobalion) Season 15 #Plusle and Minun: Curse of the Were-Mightyena #Killer Croconaw #The Dragonair Pearl #Feed the Skitty #(Hit Me) Magby, One More Time #Aerodactyl #Planet Arcanine from Outer Space #The Good Venusaur #Octillery #Mega Sharpedo vs. Giant Octillery #Of Pryce and Pokemon #Feraligatr #Das Boldore #The Birthday Bagon #Planet Staraptor #Adventures in Bulbasaur City #Octillery 2: River of Fear #Totodile #Breloom's Song #Dragonair Storm #The Beartic Giant #Planet of Ivysaurs #Totodile 2: Death Swamp #Pokemon React to: AVGN #Yo Momma: Azelf vs. Raichu #Nobody likes Angelo, Giovanni, and Pietro' songs (used for payback of Angelo for making Shuttin') #Poke High School Musical #Pokémon Gangnam Style #Skate-boreds II #Viva La Pika Season 16 #Game Over for Noctowl #Terror on Bulbasaur Island #Butterfree Bridge #Mad Luvdisc #Cynthia Explains it All #Speak No Eevee #Curse of the Arbok #The Noibat and the Beldum #White Heatran #A Golbat Divided #Night of the Foretress #Baltoys will be Baltoys #The Big Heatmor #Last Noibat on Earth #Shadow of the Crobat #Scorn of the Starmie Sapphire! #Luvdisc Conquers All #The Man Who Would Be Zubat #Journey to the Center of the Crobat #Poké-reviews: Action Girlz Racing #Red MAGIKARP-et Worthy? #In the Darkrai #Remix of Luvdisc #Christmas on Regice #Keep Your Sableye on the Prize #Luvdisc Hangover #Wigglytuff Times #Every Watchog Has Its Day #It Looks Like a Shelmet #Loudred Proud Gypsies #Swampert Bride #Luvdisc is a Battlefield #Taming of the Sandshrew #Dancing Nidoqueen #The Girl with the Dragonite Tattoo #Falling in Luvdisc Season 17 #Corphish in Tanks? No, Thanks! #Primeape Trade #Bile Beartic #Taillow Suspension Test #Intensive Grumpig Farming #Mankeys and Primeapes in Space #Silver Spring Mankeys #Fearow Factor #Behind the Yamask #The Four Stages of Tentacruel-ty #Great Aipom Personhood #12 Mankeys #Horsea Murders #Torchic Culling #International Trade in Primeapes #Bibarel Wars #Forced Moltres #Goldeen Swallowing #Black Beautifly #Zebstrika in the Kitchen #Mightyena Baiting #Horsea head mask #The Mind of an Infernape #A Miltank at My Table #Great Infernape Research Ban #Diglett Chaser #Ursaring Pit #Ninjask Burger #Horsea-Ripping #Anti-Whailording #Tame Beartic #Boiling Politoed #Declawing of Krabby #The Scalpel and the Butterfree #Captive Killer Wailmers #Lillipup Mill #Spheal Hunting #Psyduck Baiting #Gogoat Throwing #Hunting Watchogs #Beartic Baiting #Rattata Park #Grumpig Bladder #Meowth Organ #Horsea Slaughter #Emboar Hunting #Tepig Wrestling #Mankey Wars #Huntail Life Sciences #Exploding Wailord #Pignite Racing #Swellow Trapping #Miltank Blowing #Wild Horsea Preservation #Torracat Burning #Sharpedo Finning #Zubat Bomb #Vulpix Hunting Category:YouTube Shows Category:Shows Season 18 #Little Drummer Baltoy #Rudolph the Red-Nosed Deerling #Frosty the Snover #We Wish You a Marill Christmas #Jingle Bell Solrock #Swablu Christmas #The Holly and Snivy #Bring a Torchic #Christmas is Luvdisc #Chesto Berries Roasting on an Open Fire #Wrap Me in Your Luvdisc Season 19 #Quiverwing Psyduck #V for Victini #Squirtle Factory #Ivysaur Falls #Shroomish Water Drop #Swanna Boats #Beartic Trax #Pelliper Pond #The Phanpy #Flying Squirtles #Thunderus Alley #Duckette Pond #L'il Squirtle Children's Slide #Typhlosion #Extreme Slide called the Bonsly #Sharpedo Rapids #Sea Ekans #Charmander Bay #Sandile Beach #Dratini Island #Pumpkaboo Patch #Falling Omastar #Octillery Racer #The Staryu Flyer #Kakuna Bay #Totodile Isle #Screamin' Woobat #Avalugg #Glalie Run #Staryu Cove #Croconaw Run #Abomasnow Shoe Falls #Black Arbok #Tornadus #Boogie Beartic Surf #Tympole Island #Danny the Dragonair #Sea Dragonite #Kakuna Waves #Bulbasaur Pool #Air Murkrow #Starmie Light Arcade #Dragonite Coaster Season 20 #Teddiursa Picnic #Meloetta Time #Air Budew #Poison Snivy #Never Smile at a Totodile #So Farfetch'd, So Good #That's the Spritzee! #Born to Make You Happiny #So Deerling to My Heart #Venusaur de Milo #The Grumpig Got Up and Slowly Walked Away #Hoenn for a Rest #The Meowth Came Back Season 21 #Boll Weedle #I Want a Hippopatus for Christmas #Corphish Heads #The Delphox (What does the Delphox Say?) #Dead Stunky #Black Masquerain #Rhythm of the Masquerain #Victini March #Swablu Day #War Tepigs #Delta Sunflora #Act of Luvdisc #A Magby's Prayer #Drunk in Luvdisc #Ballad of Ash Ketchum #Go, Cubchoo, Go #Viva la Roselia #I Love Trubbish #One Pound Corphish #Smoke on the Water Pokemon #Jerusalem of the Golduck #Every Man of a Kingdra #Swablu Moon #Wishing You Happiny and Prosperity #The Swablu and Golduck March #Take Meowth to the Ball Game #Luvdisc Won't Let Me Wait Season 22 #Pound Houndour #Scared Beartic #Houndoom Manor #Get Along, Little Pikachu #Rootin' Tootin' Slowbro #Knockout Grumpig #No Pewter City Museum Peace #Northern Light Corphish #24 Karat Meowth #Franken Skitty Season 23 #Poke Reacts to: SML Video Jeffy's Bad Word! #Attack of the Killer Tamato Berries #Poké Reviews: Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory #Shaun the Mareep #Prank Call: Prince Albert in a Can #The Lost Bagon #You give Luvdisc a Bad Name #Yo Mama Jokes: Litten VS. Popplio VS. Rowlette #Poké Reviews: The Emoji Movie Season 24 #Little Ducklette #Texas Meowth #Pikachu's Diary #Love Me, Love My Zebstrike #Cast Away Meowth #Pika Hood and His Merry Meeces #Meowth the Babysitter #S.O.S. Ninjask #Pikachu and the Pyroar #Perky the Corphish Pinching Piplup #Meowth and Pikachu in the Hollywood Bowl #Ponyta Express #Sleepy-Time Meowth #Kricketot Watchers #DJ Pikachu #Slowbro Antonio #Pikachu's Mother #Meowth's Terror #The Durant Attack #Here's Sandshrew in Your Face #Meowth and Pikachu Kids #Scrub-a-Dub Meowth #High-Speed Houndour #Twelve Angry Mareep #The Corphish That Shoulda Got Away #Meowth's Double Trouble #Sing Along with Slowbro #Pikachu and the Beanstalk Season 25 #Brenda's Got a Magby #Last Togekiss #Zubat Out of Hell #Thundurus Road #Little Poll Chatot #Black Regice #Cherubi Rock #Warm Skitty #Setting Fire to the Masquerain #The Beartic Went Over the Mountain #Little Bunnelby Foo Foo #White as Snorunt #Mankey Gone to Heaven #Dance Me to the End of Luvdisc #Eggs and Marowak #Morning Budew #Pretty Poliwag #Fire and Masquerain #Pink Turns to Swablu #The Perfect Togekiss #Black Hole Sunflora Types of Episodes Yo Momma Jokes This is were two Pokemon engage in a Yo Momma contest, the referee is White Kyurem unless she is in a Yo Momma fight, Pikachu takes her place in this. Poke-Reviews This is were the Pokemon tell their opinions on badly-recieved movies, games, and books. Pokemon React to This is were the plush crew react to funny, unfunny, weird, or disgusting things Normal Episodes This is were the episodes continues normally Prank Call This is were a member of the crew prank call another, it ends went they get angry, these kinds of episodes are rated L+ on YouTube, it is the highest rated kind. Viva La Pika This is where Pikachu plays antics on other plushies. Viva La Eeveelutions This is where Team Eon (Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon), Espeon, Umbreon and Team Snowy Grass (Leafeon and Glaceon) peform antics, it is very similar to Viva La Pika. Ask the Poke-Heroes Ask the Poke-Heroes is where the plushes as cartoon characters are getting asked questions from Youtubers, the teams can be a trio, quad, or a duo Teams: Team Beasts: Entei (male), Suicune (female) and Raikou (male) Team Lake: Azelf (male), Uxie (male) and Mesprit (female) Team 5 starters: Tepig (male), Snivy (male), and Oshawott (male) Team Yin-Yang: Reshriam (female), Zekrom (male), and Kyurem (male) Team Wuji: Black Kyurem (male) and White Kyurem (female) Team Universe: Arceus (male), Dialga (male), Palkia (female), and Giratina (female) Team Electric Cheeks: Plusle (female), Minun (male) and Pikachu (male) Team Eon: Vaporeon (female), Jolteon (male) and Flareon (female) Team Furry: Lillipup (female), Rattata (male), Sentret (male) and Zigzagoon (female) Team Quackers: Psyduck (male) and Golduck (male) Team Shadow: Mightyena (male), Absol (female), and Umbreon (male) Team 7 Gen Team Light: Alakazam (female), Mew (male), and Espeon (female) Team Musketeers: Keldeo (male), Virizon (female), Cobalion (male), and Terrakon (male) Team Snowy Grass: Glaceon (female) and Leafeon (male) Team Birds: Moltres (male), Zapdos (male) and Articuno (female) Team Vulpes: Youko the Vulpix (male), Kyubi the Vulpix (female) Team 6 gen: Chespin (male), Froakie (female), and Fennekin (male) Team XYZ: Yveltal (male), Xerneas (female), and Zygarde (male) Trivia *There was some confusion about Snivy's gender due it having a elegant feminine appearance, and Tariko finally said it was a male in Attack of the Zombie Pikachu due to most starter Pokemon being males and having a rare chance of being a girl. *According to Tariko, she made a comment saying "I'M BACK EVERYONE! THE SERIES MIGHT NEVER END!" *The swears are always censored. *The Gadadhara Bobbalu Hotel has a custom cable in every apartment, with all channels, even the On Demand. Gadadhara Bobbalu refused to give the show any burn in any channel. Reception The show recieved a favorable review from Ji woong, who was Tariko's brother from South Korea said "It's like our show, but with Pokemon Dolls." After 10 seasons, the channel had recieved the billionth view. The show recieved mostly mixed to positive reviews. The show recieved exceedingly negative critical reviews from teachers in Gadadhara Bobbalu School, especially from Joshua Juritin, Giuseppe Todaro, Ada Todaro, John Jamie, Kazuki Samo, Xandra Riley, and of course, Jennifer Sitconfiver. Due to its immature content and negative critical reviews, since Gadadhara Bobbalu's hotel has an own cable, along with a customized channel, Gadadhara stated that The Tariko Pokemon Adventures will never be getting any burn by the customized channel. Tariko blocked Giuseppe from her YouTube account. Chart performance Season 1 Tariko's Pokemon Adventures debuted at number 51 on the WatchFlame chart and 7 on the WatchFlame Streaming chart. The following week, the show fell to number seventy-seven on the WatchFlame chart. The season peaked at number 49 and 3 on the overall chart and streaming chart, respectively. Season 2 Category:YouTube Shows Category:Shows